


Restoration of Balance

by NightSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending to TLJ, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Imperial Order, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, possible marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSiren/pseuds/NightSiren
Summary: “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story for my two favorite articles of space trash for quite some time now; but The Last Jedi sealed the deal. So here is my take on what could have happened if Rey had followed her heart and said yes.
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

“It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels; let it all die. Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy!” Kylo’s voice was demanding and convincing, but Rey was in shock. How could he still want this life? After just destroying his tyrannous master and giving himself options he had never had before, he still chose the dark.

“Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way.” Rey’s voice was catching in her throat as she tried to keep calm and guide him back into the light with their bond. She concentrated on sending kindness to touch his aching mind. She showed him a memory of his mother smiling and the image of the first time they touched hands, but he was too far gone and her gentleness was only singed by the darkness and anger he emitted.

“No, no, you're still... _holding on! Let go!_ Do you know the truth about your parents, or have you always known? You've just hidden it away.” Kylo seethed, taking in the pain that had crept across his equal’s face. “You know the truth, say it.” Tears began to fill her eyes as he again demanded she say what her mind wouldn’t let her overlook any longer.

“They were nobody.” Rey squeaked, choking back the tears and trying unsuccessfully to keep her emotions in check and away from Kylo’s overbearing darkness and ever-prying mind.

“They were filthy junk traders; sold you for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story; you come from nothing. _You’re_ nothing… but not to me. Join me.” Kylo said, extending his hand to her. The black leather of his glove shined as the room around them burned with the fire in both of their eyes. In that moment and many before it, Rey was the only person who mattered to him and the only person he knew that genuinely cared. Much like her companion, Rey’s mind was overwhelmed with these feelings, their bond in the force giving her ultimate access to Kylo Ren’s deepest thoughts. 

“Please.” He added, almost begging her to accept him. The look in Kylo’s eyes and the truth inside his mind melted Rey’s heart as the tears streamed down her face. Before she could stop herself, her hand was in his and her tears showed no sign of stopping. 

“Thank you.” Kylo exhaled, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His face was relieved, but his body was still tense as he watched the crying girl clutching his hand who was desperately searching for composure. Rey’s teary eyes looked up to his as she felt a wave of calm from his mind, he was trying to soothe her through their bond. 

Rey took this as permission to do something that she had longed to do since their last encounter on Ahch-To. Without letting go of his hand, she edged forward and pressed her forehead against his chest. Kylo was stunned for a moment before he instinctually wrapped his free arm around her and buried his nose in her hair. They stood there like that for what felt like an eternity before either of them dared to move. 

Rey’s mind was flying through thoughts as her heart raced and she tried to calm herself with the help of Kylo’s touch. She was attempting to rationalize her decision while she battled the blaring sirens in her mind that she couldn’t seem to drown out. But these noises were not alarms warning of an emergency, they were deafening sounds of celebration for the abrupt and overwhelming feeling of peace she found nestled in his arms. She suddenly was aware that she had found the home that she had been so desperately pining for her entire life on Jakku. 

She then reflected on the words of Maz Kanata, “The belonging you seek is not behind you, it’s ahead.” And she thought of the resistance and the friends that she had so recently made, the friends she was suddenly ready to kill if it meant perpetuating her new found belonging. Finn, General Organa, Chewie – all stand-ins for this connection that she was born to feel. 

“You are not alone,” Kylo whispered into her hair as he held her closer, interrupting her thoughts. He felt her loyalties turning, the conflict dying inside of her as her decision solidified. 

“Neither are you.” She replied automatically, letting go of his hand and wrapping her small arms around his hulking torso. As she snuggled in closer, Kylo began to gently prod at the edges of her mind, sending her whatever soft thoughts he could muster in order to calm her even more.

Out of the corner of Rey’s eye, she saw the lights on the lift begin to change color as though it was moving. Before she could open her mouth to ask Kylo the meaning of the lights, the door slid open to reveal a shocked General Hux. Kylo spun around to meet the man’s gaze, pulling Rey behind him. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” the voice of General Hux boomed through the destroyed throne room. Just as the doors to the lift hissed closed, Hux’s hand disappeared behind his cloak and immerged with a blaster aimed at the head of Kylo Ren. 

“General Hux, how nice to see you.” Kylo started sarcastically, taking a defensive stance, guarding Rey from their newest attacker. “It seems that there has been a transfer of power,” he said with a chuckle, gesturing to the pieces of Snoke’s body on the floor behind him. 

“Treasonous bastard! You are an enemy of The First Order, a traitor, and a murderer! It is my duty to kill you in the name of this organization and in the name of our Supreme Leader.” Hux began, lowering the blaster to sight Kylo’s chest.

“Over my dead body.” Rey’s voice hissed as she leaped out from behind the protection of Kylo’s cape.

“And what’s this?” Hux asked, gesturing to Rey. “The rebel girl? The one who bested you on Star Killer? She dies with you, Ren,” Hux spat proudly.

Rey scoffed and held out her hand as she willed the blaster to fly across the room and easily snap into her grasp. With satisfaction washing over her, she smirked and held it up to examine it. 

A passion burned deeply in her core, she had just found the acceptance that she had craved all of her life and she would be damned if some pasty slime ball was going to take it away from her now. She wouldn’t give him up that easily, not a chance. They had to be a force to be reckoned with, the leaders of the galaxy would bow to no one and would never take no for an answer.

Kylo must have shared this sentiment because he answered Hux with a growl, “Your supreme leader is dead, Hux. The First Order, these ships, that army, your very soul – they belong to us now.” Kylo gestured to himself and Rey before using the force to grab Hux by the neck and lift him on to his tip-toes. “Do I make myself clear, general?” 

As his toes left the ground and his face started to turn maroon, Hux choked out “Long live the supreme leaders.” Satisfied with this answer, Kylo dropped him onto the floor and turned his attention to Rey who was standing perfectly still, clutching Hux’s confiscated blaster.

 _Rey?_ He spoke through their bond, assessing the look of fear on her face. She glanced up at him with dazed eyes before swallowing deeply and tossing the blaster to the ground as though it had stung her. 

_Yes?_ She replied, locking her widened eyes with his. 

_Are you alright?_ Kylo asked, concern written all over his face. She nodded and glanced over at Hux who was just starting to stand back on his own two feet.

“General, what news have you brought us?” Kylo asked, realizing that Hux must have come to Snoke’s chambers to share something important because he knew that Snoke would not have summoned him when he would have been busy killing a wanna-be Jedi. 

“The rebels are headed to Crait, Sir. It seems a –” 

Hux was interrupted by the entirety of The Supremacy seemingly erupting, forcing everyone to the ground as a deafening blast echoed through the infrastructure and rocked the whole fleet. 

Rey was the first one to stand up after the unhinging of the ship. She didn’t know what happened but she knew that she needed to get out of there, and fast. Kylo was still laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. _Ben?_ She reached out to him, but did not receive an answer.

She hurried over to his slump of a body and kneeled before him, softly placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle shake. _Ben?_

“Kylo!” She shouted aloud, shaking him harder. While she was preoccupied with her new-found partner, Hux stole his opportunity to crawl back into the lift and before Rey could stop him, he was descending deeper into the ship.

Beginning to panic, Rey ran to the control panel and found access to Snoke’s escape pod as the ship gave out an eerie creaking noise that merely fueled her panic more. Rey steadied herself and reached into her feelings to channel the enormous fear inside of her. She thought of the devastation that it would be to lose Ben. Now that she had finally found her home, there he was, face-down on the floor and barely breathing, on a sinking ship. 

“Ben, we have to go,” Rey said to the air around her as she felt the chilling touch of the dark side of the force. She used the raw fear that she had cultivated in her mind to strengthen her resolve and levitate her lifeless friend off of the floor and into the waiting door of the escape pod.

It was mere moments after the door slammed closed and the pod detached before Kylo jolted upright in the co-pilot seat.

“Where am I?” He asked, taking in his surroundings. The spacious escape pod was decorated in lavish reds, much like all of Snoke’s personal effects.

“Something happened to the flag ship, along with all of the others, and the rebel’s cruiser is missing. If I had to guess, I would say they jumped to lightspeed and sacrificed themselves in order to injure the fleet.” Rey summarized what she had observed since fleeing the ship. 

“No, they wouldn’t dare let their precious spark go out. When the rebellion dies so does their infectious _hope_ and that is a risk General Organa would never take.” Kylo said, reaching forward to grab the comm link on the dash before him. He quickly typed a code into the computer that would connect him with the bridge of The Supremacy and every First Order ship within the system.

“Attention all units, this is your supreme leader. Evacuate all personnel from the damaged ships and rendezvous on Sullust.” Kylo said, with the strength to move mountains in his voice. “Any undamaged ground forces are to be deployed to the mineral planet, Crait. Take no prisoners, show no mercy. The resistance dies today.”


	2. The Battle on Crait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

Rey braced herself against the armrests of the pilot’s seat as the escape pod entered Crait’s atmosphere. Glancing out the windows, she was able to see a giant wall in the side of the nearby mountains and The First Order’s ground troops beginning to advance. Even amidst the impending battle, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the mineral planet was and how untouched and pristine the glimmering salt crystals looked from the air. The white salt was reminiscent of snow – something Rey had never had the privilege of seeing. 

Beside her, Kylo’s energy dripped with a burning anger that filled the cockpit. It was suffocating and overwhelming at first, but Rey knew that if she were to rule with him, it would be impossible to ignore the obvious power that the dark side could provide. While Kylo Ren was thriving on the idea of an eradicated resistance, his mind was an open book to her and she started to fill herself with his anger. 

She first gently prodded the tainted Force as though she were edging her toes into a pool full of unknown waters, meaning only to test the temperature. What she found was unlike anything she had ever felt. She had expected the pool to be a biting, frigid cold but she was instead greeted with the warmth of a comfortable hot spring and she had no trouble sliding her weary mind into the deep end.

She was shocked to find that the power flowed through her so easily. She allowed herself to tap into the pain and trauma that had followed Kylo Ren through his self-titled “miserable” life. She immersed herself in Luke’s betrayal, the way his family had abandoned him, the fear he had constantly lived with during those years, and the sickening mind games that Snoke had tortured him with ever since. But above all this, she was fueled by the immense passion he had for her and what they were on the brink of doing.

Her body was practically vibrating with power as she added her own misery and desire to the metaphorical pile. She released the anger that she felt towards her own family abandoning her. The grudge that she had fought for so long to contain now burst out of her, seeping from her pores as she allowed all of her naïve hope for her parents’ return to die. She reveled in the toxic thoughts surrounding them and focused on the fear she harbored toward the idea of being left behind again, her new-found hunger for Kylo Ren and the dark power he represented.

Rey brought the escape pod to the ground beside Kylo’s command ship which was patiently waiting behind the line of AT-M6 walkers. She and Kylo locked eyes and continued to silently force-feed each other their dark, sickened, and ever-intertwining energies. 

“Rey,” Kylo started, “We have to wipe them out. Their pitiful _hope_ is like an epidemic. If we don’t stop it here, it will only spread.”

“I understand.” Rey said as her eyes fixed themselves into a glare. She was still riding her high from the buzz of dark energy encircling them when the rest of her reply rolled off her tongue, “It only takes a spark to start an inferno.” 

“This ends here.” Kylo said, rising from his chair and heading for the pod’s sealed door. 

\---

The rebels fought valiantly, sending out a lineup of about thirteen speeders, attempting to take out the battering-ram cannon in the center of the AT-M6 walkers. But, despite their efforts, they were picked off until they were down to almost nothing, and the few who retreated sparsely made it inside before the First Order’s front line was upon them.

Rey kept quiet as Hux and Kylo exchanged words and Kylo gave the command to fire on the giant barrier wall that was nestled into the side of the great salty mountain.

“Keep moving forward. They are too weak to be a threat to us now, press on.” Kylo demanded. 

“Activating battering-ram cannon, sir.” A general at the main control panel said before pressing a button to engage the cannon’s death-star grade weaponry.

The door gave away like a stick of butter being gently sliced into by a warm knife. The laser carved a large circular hole in the bottom of the door, causing all the rebels in the trenches to disappear into the inner workings of the mine. 

But, as the command shuttle and the following machinery began to advance, a figure stepped out of the newly carved hole and began to stride towards the front lines. 

Realizing immediately who the individual was, Kylo lurched forward. “I want you to fire every gun we have at _that_ man.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Kylo,” Rey began, but was interrupted by Kylo’s rage.

“Do it.” He growled.

At the supreme leader’s command, the AT-M6s bombarded the man with beam after beam of laser power. The ground around the him was launched many feet into the air and a large hole was blasted into the ground where he was standing only moments before.

“That’s enough!” Hux yelled, shooting Kylo a pointed glare and calling off the attack. “Do you think you got him?” He asked as the smoke and disintegrated salt cleared from the air. 

When their vision was finally unobstructed, Luke Skywalker stepped forward from the debris and raised his arm to brush the excess salt from the shoulder of his robe. With that sweeping motion he glared upward towards the command ship as though he could see through to the inside of it and make eye contact with Kylo himself. 

“Take me down to him.” Kylo said.

“Kylo, you don’t have to do this.” Rey said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes, I do.” Kylo said, his words and energy so powerful that it flooded her with white-hot anger. “I’m ending this.”

\---

Kylo approached his old master slowly, sneering at him as he crept farther into the field of salt. Each of his heavy steps soiled the pristine salt and revealed the red ground beneath it.

“Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul?” Kylo laughed, stopping a dozen feet away from Luke. He had been waiting for this duel for a long time.

“No.” Luke retorted, glaring but standing his ground. In response to this, Kylo took a step forward and shrugged his black cape from his broad shoulders. 

Rey watched from the command ship as the dark material fluttered to the ground and the two men moved into fighter’s stances. Kylo firmly planted his feet and ignited his lightsaber at his side. A half smiled played on Luke’s face as he followed suit with his saber. The brilliant beam lit up his face with a stunning and familiar blue. 

_Blue._

A shudder went through Rey as she looked down at the lightsaber attached to her belt. That's not possible... Unless there were two blue Skywalker sabers. How?

_Ben, how does he have that lightsaber?_ Rey asked through their bond. But, she was immediately shut out by the rage Kylo was channeling.

Before she could try again, Kylo lunged at Luke and fancifully swung his saber, attempting to collide with his opponent’s head. Luke ducked out of the way just in time and turned to dodge Kylo’s second attack with the same amount of grace and with the same grim look of satisfaction smeared on his face.

After a moment of silence, which Rey filled with nervous pacing, Kylo lunged again at his uncle. He ran up to the old man and took a slice at his stomach, which Luke dodged by leaning backwards so far that he seemed to nearly fall over.

“I failed you, Ben.” Luke began, once he was a safe distance from his attacker again. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are!” Kylo shouted, the pain almost palpable in his voice.

_Ben, something is not right here!_ Rey urged from the shuttle. But, once again, Kylo pushed her aside.

“Take me down to him.” Rey commanded the pilots.

“By order of whom?” The co-pilot asked, swinging around in his chair to face her.

Rey smirked and held out her hand, slowly tightening her fingers around an invisible object in front of her. The co-pilot began to cough and claw at his neck as his face blushed a deep red.

“By order of your Supreme Leader.” She growled, emulating Kylo’s domination strategy. Seeing that she had won the argument, Rey released her grip on the man’s neck and watched as he slumped back into his seat, panting for air. She smiled as the shuttle dove lower and she began to prepare herself for what was coming next. She was electrified with the very chance that she may get to fight side-by-side with Kylo again.

“The resistance is dead, the war is over, and when I kill you, I will have killed the last _Jedi._ ” Kylo shouted, leaning towards the old man.

Luke cocked his head and let out an amused chuckle, “Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong.” He paused before offering a correction, “The rebellion is reborn today, the war is just beginning, and I will not be the last Jedi.”

"KYLO!" Rey screamed from behind him. “It’s a trap!” Both men instantly let their guard down and turned their attention to the rapidly approaching Rey.

“Rey, let me finish this.” Kylo seethed, gesturing towards his ever so cocky uncle.

“Ben, this isn’t right. Look at his weapon.” Rey sighed, holding up her own – a flawless copy of the one in Luke’s hands. She took a few hesitant steps towards Luke and ignited her saber.

“Hello Rey.” Luke started as Rey inched closer. 

“You’re a distraction.” Rey whispered as Luke disengaged his lightsaber and took a step towards her.

“The rebels,” Kylo muttered behind her.

“Long gone,” Luke finished for him.

“NO!” Kylo shouted, joining Rey in advancing upon Luke. Step by step they progressed until they were looming over him. Naturally beginning to pace circles around him, lightsabers raised like hunters about to claim their prize.

“Strike me down in anger and I will always be with you.” Luke said, putting his weapon away as he made eye contact with Kylo. “Just like your father.”

At hearing this, something snapped inside of Kylo causing him to scream and spring on Luke, slicing his fiery lightsaber directly through Luke’s middle section. This action usually rendered the defendant helpless if not completely exterminated, but Luke seemed unharmed. The blade had passed through him as though he were merely mist.

Rey’s eyes widened as her head slowly leaned to the side in confusion. Unable to believe what she had just witnessed, she reached out with her blade and slowly sunk it into the area where Luke’s heart should have resided. Again, the saber only slid through his body showing no signs that it had ever come into contact with him. She lowered her blade to digest her shock and took a step back to be at Kylo’s side.

“See you around, kids.” Luke smirked, his body becoming translucent. Rage overcame Kylo’s face as his old master dematerialized before his very eyes.


	3. Aboard the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd, here's chapter three!
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

“How did they escape?” Kylo Ren asked the team of officials who were standing around a large data read-out in the main conference room of the Finalizer. A complete sweep of the abandoned base found that the rebels were in fact long gone, as Luke had suggested. 

“Sir, it seems they found an unmapped natural exit through the mines and were evacuated in a manner that fooled our scanners. They must have piled into one smaller ship and avoided us that way.” Lieutenant Mitaka summarized.

“The Millennium Falcon,” Kylo mumbled, realization crashing into him.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, prompting Kylo to speak up.

“The Millennium Falcon, what remains of the resistance is aboard the Millennium Falcon. Find me that _ship_.” Kylo growled the last sentence, pouring fear into all the surrounding officers. “NOW!” He barked, causing them to spring from the table and take off to the bridge to carry out their newest orders.

“Not you, Hux.” Kylo said, the rage leaving his voice. “I need your help with something much more important.”

\---

Rey was beside herself as she paced the room where Kylo had asked her to wait. She was sure it was the living room/kitchen of his personal quarters, and this intrigued her, but she was too overcome with impatience to explore her surroundings. Had the rebels survived? Did she want them to? What were she and Kylo going to do? She had given in to Kylo’s request to join him, but she truly had no idea what that meant for her. Was the First Order just going to welcome her with open arms? Throw a parade in her honor and lay the galaxy at her feet? Not likely.

Rey sighed and lowered herself into the nearest chair. It was plush, comfortable, and red – much like the rest of the furniture. The room was square shaped with twin chairs in one corner and a couch along the opposite wall. The gleaming black table in the center of the room was bare, save for a small red book. Rey leaned forward to examine the cover when, from down the hallway, she heard the door to the suite slide open. 

“She’s in here.” Rey heard Kylo say to an unknown guest. She instantly stood, readying herself for who – or what – was about to immerge from around the corner.

“Hello Supreme Leader Rey,” Hux grunted as Kylo nudged him forward. He then gestured toward the couch where Hux reluctantly took a seat. Following suit, Rey eased back into the chair that she had been waiting in.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked Kylo as he took a seat in the chair beside hers.

“We have some business to attend to, our reign must be convincing from our first move as supreme leaders.” Kylo told her, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees.

“And what exactly is our first move?” Rey questioned.

“Announcing your ascension to the throne.” Hux answered for Kylo.

“The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

“It sounds like you’re looking to create a new galactic empire.” Rey said, raising an eyebrow, not entirely disliking the idea.

“The Imperial Order? It surely has a nice ring to it.” Hux smiled from the couch.

“Why is he here?” Rey asked, glaring at General Hux.

“He is our second in command.” Kylo answered with a shrug, “He knows that if he behaves himself then he will be able to fall into a great deal of power.”

“I am here to ensure that the government that I have dedicated my life to succeeds.” Hux said, with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_If he steps out of line, he dies._ Kylo mentally told Rey, causing her to obviously relax.

“So, The Imperial Order?” Rey mused, running the name over in her head. To go from a nobody to the empress of the entire galaxy in less than a day was quite a feat. “I think I quite like it. But, how do we actually do it?” 

“I say the word.” Kylo smiled darkly.

“Supreme Leader, it is necessary that you and your partner give a very convincing demonstration of power. Our subordinates must have confidence in your connection and your leadership. Rey is unknown to them, I suggest we use this to our advantage.” Hux proposed, a hint of mischief in his gaze.

“What are you suggesting, General?” Kylo asked.

“I believe it would benefit you and the order if your partner joined you as a knight of Ren. Upon your marriage, I suggest she takes a new name.” Hux answered.

“I’m sorry, marriage?” Rey gasped, leaning forward in her chair. “No one said anything about marriage!” At this, Kylo began to blush, turning his attention to a spot on his glove that was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Anything to avoid looking at Rey.

“Excuse me, but, you are aware that the only way for you to take the title of empress is for you to become the emperor’s wife?” Hux questioned hostilely.

“I guess I hadn’t thought about it that way,” Rey mumbled, resituating herself in her seat and effectively backing down from the fight with Hux. She masked her face with annoyance but had butterflies in her stomach. His wife? He wanted her to be his wife?

Kylo wasn’t fairing much better, but he didn’t even bother masking his thoughts. His face was practically glowing. Rey reached out with the force to get a read on him, not willing to look him in the eye. She immediately felt his nervousness and embarrassment, but the farther she pressed, the more she saw of his excitement and compassion for her.

_You wanted this?_ She asked.

_You didn’t?_ He replied coolly. She gasped at his boldness and almost couldn’t believe her own mind. He truly wanted to marry her. Rey. The nobody from Jakku.

_But, Ben, you don’t have to do this._ She tried to reason with him, thinking that if she presented another way then he would pick it. She rationalized that a marriage was his last choice, he had to have felt backed into this.

_I don’t have to do anything, I am the supreme leader of the entire galaxy._ He gave the mental equivalent of a chuckle before looking at a confused General Hux.

“Hux, how should we go about this? The marriage and the new Imperial Order?” Kylo asked him.

“I have a few ideas, sir.” He replied, pulling out his data pad to make a few notes. 

Rey swallowed the fear in her neck as she sat up straighter, suddenly very interested in the preparations. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, the unbelievable was happening right in front of her. There in that armchair, Rey was finally something that she never thought she would be – an object of someone’s desire. Kylo wanted her to be his wife, to rule the galaxy with him. She felt so undeserving, like it was some sort of dream and she was terrified that she would be shaken from her sleep any minute and wake up in her sandy home on Jakku. 

\---

“Ben, I’m afraid.” Rey admitted as soon as Hux had exited and the door to Kylo’s suite had closed again.

“Don’t be afraid, there’s nothing here to harm you.” Kylo said, taking a step closer to where she was still seated. 

“But, I-” Rey began, but was interrupted by Kylo shaking his head and kneeling down to be on eye level with her.

“You and I don’t have to be lonely anymore. As long as I am alive, you will not be alone. I promise, Rey.” He said, the honesty radiating off of him in waves. Rey took a deep breath and reached out to touch his hand.

“Okay,” She breathed, the fear subsiding to the shock that was now inside of her. It felt more and more like a dream with every passing moment. This kind of good luck was unknown to her, she felt like she was suddenly living out a fairytale.

“You look exhausted.” He mused, before standing back up. Keeping a hold on her hand, he gently helped her up and lead her to a bedroom on the far end of the hallway. It was clear to her that it was his guest room, but it stunned her that it had obviously been decorated with her in mind. The white fluffy sheets and covers contrasted against the black floor and walls, and a beautifully ornate white desk sat in the corner. The desk was piled high with new books and beside them sat a sparkling new calligraphy set and at the foot of bed laid a neatly folded silk nightgown.

“All of this is for me?” She asked, stunned by his generosity. As she stepped farther into the L-shaped room she saw that on the night table by the bed sat her potted plants from her AT-AT on Jakku. 

“My men found your home on Jakku and I asked them to collect any personal things or decorations that they thought you might have wanted.” Kylo said, nervously twiddling his thumbs as Rey explored the rest of the room. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” Rey whispered, quietly trying to keep the tears in her eyes from bubbling over. “Thank you.” 

Kylo smiled down to her as she danced around the room, investigating every book on her desk and hugging both pillows before deciding they were, in fact, the softest things she had every held. She swung round and seemed to finally notice that there were two doors off of her room. Without hesitation she pranced over to the door beside her desk to find that it led to a personal refresher. The refresher was bigger than Rey had imagined possible, coming from living out of an old AT-AT. It came complete with a toilet, sink, and lavish black bathtub.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Rey said to herself as she walked over to the tub and pushed the buttons on the grid near the faucet. Much to her approval, the bath began to fill with piping hot water. After running her hands through it and splashing it around, she pushed another set of buttons to cease the water flow and headed back into the main room.

“I guess I will leave you to it.” Kylo said, walking towards her bedroom door before he stopped to smile at her. “Good night, Rey.” 

Before she could answer, he was gone and she was standing awe-struck at all of the things she suddenly possessed. She hurriedly began to look through the dresser to her left. Its drawers contained seemingly endless pairs of shoes, pieces of jewelry, and under garments galore. She smiled to herself, wow. 

“Who in the cosmos needs this much stuff?” She asked aloud before turning to slide open the other door behind her. Inside she found a closet stuffed full of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. They were organized by purpose, some looked fit for a princess at a royal ball, and others were much more casual. There even seemed to be a section of pants and shirt combinations that would allow her much larger range of motion than a ball gown could.

“So, this is what it’s like being queen of the galaxy?” She chuckled, beginning to undress as she sauntered back to the bathtub. “I could get used to this.”


	4. The Jedi Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last of the chapters I had saved up but I hope to have chapter 5 up by Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> As usual, I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

"REY!" A voice jolted her from her sleep. She sat straight up in an unfamiliar place, a bunk of some sort. Her white fluffy covers had been replaced with a dirty sheet and instead of her silky nightgown, she was now wearing her dingy scavenger’s garb.

"Hello?" She cried, rising from the bunk to explore her new surroundings. She was inside a ship of sorts, it was smelly and obviously older. Maybe some outdated freighter? Pieces of the walls and ceilings seemed dilapidated and the ship's innerworkings groaned as it though it were in pain.

"REY!!" The voice screamed again, this time it was more familiar. Fin?

"FIN?" She yelled, taking a few steps down the adjacent hallway as she tried to locate her friend. A sinking feeling of dread was starting to wash over her, something wasn’t right here.

"REY! We’ve gotta go right NOW!" Fin shouted, barreling around the corner and grabbing her by the arm.

"What’s happening?!" Rey panted while running along beside him. She tried to take in her surroundings but everything seemed blurred and her mind felt jumbled, like it was full of some sticky liquid.

"Rey, you have to run faster!" Fin told her, increasing his speed until he was almost dragging her behind him.

"Fin, where are we going?! What is going on?!" Rey questioned, gasping for breath as they continued down endless winding corridors.

"We have to get you out of here, we have to get back to Leia. He’s here, he’s found us!" Fin explained, making a sharp left turn and leading Rey to a closed door. "Come on, come on, come on, come ON!" He fumbled with the panel by the door trying to convince it to open.

"Who is here?" Rey demanded, but before Fin could answer, the door finally slid open to reveal the ship yard of the rebel base on D’Qar in shambles. Most of the X-Wings were on fire and there were bodies of pilots and technicians scattered all over the ground.

"The Jedi Killer," Fin said, grabbing her hand and taking off down the ramp. Rey’s stomach began to churn as fear crept deeper into her mind. "Get to the Falcon!" He called to her, pointing to the ship behind them before he took off running in the opposite direction. 

Rey stood perfectly still despite Fin encouraging her to move to safety. She watched as he took off down the tarmac and headed for the base, yelling for any survivors in the wreckage. Her head began to spin as she was slowly overwhelmed by the sorrow and pain surrounding her.

Snapping out of it just in time, Rey rushed to the Millennium Falcon and sprinted up the ramp. She headed first for the communal space inside but stopped dead in her tracks and let out a shrill scream when she saw what had become of the first mate. Chewie was laying on the floor in bloody pieces. An arm here, a leg there, barely recognizable if he wasn’t the only Wookie on D’Qar.

“No, no, no, no, NO!!” Rey cried, stumbling backward and out of the room. She almost couldn’t bring herself to check the cockpit but she knew it was her next stop. She felt like she was on a conveyor belt from casualty to casualty. She could do nothing but cry as she came face to face with Leia Organa’s cold, lifeless body. A perfectly placed lightsaber wound to the heart had done her in. Rey couldn’t take much more and she fell to her knees and wept, big throaty, heart-felt sobs.

“HELP!!!!” She pleaded, knowing that no one could hear her. But she screamed anyway, unable to control the immense pain welling up inside of her.

“What do we have here?” A modulated voice asked from behind her. Rey barely had the will power to turn her head to face the unknown presence. But she nearly fell over backwards when she realized who it was.

“Kylo?” She whispered, paralyzed in fear, unable to move from her spot on the floor as the dark, masked figure edged closer to the cockpit.

“Guess again,” the villain answered as he reached down to grab his light saber from his belt. But there was something peculiar about the saber, it didn’t look like Kylo Ren’s. 

It looked like Luke’s.

It looked like _hers._

Rey gasped as the weapon was ignited and from it arose a crimson blade.

“What? Don’t like my craftsmanship?” The villain asked, waving the saber around impressively.

“You’re a monster!” Rey choked on the words, barely able to compose herself enough to speak to the murderer standing before her.

The cloaked villain chuckled and reached up to remove the façade. From behind the mask tumbled shoulder length light brown hair, pinned up in a half ponytail with a little bun. A beautiful face that Rey knew from her mirror looked back at her, but her usual warm brown eyes were missing. They had been replaced with flaming yellow and red ones that burned into her as she gasped in horror and tried to scoot away. The villainess leaned down to look Rey directly in the eye before she whispered, “Yes _you_ are.”

\---

“Rey?!”

“Rey! It’s okay, you’re okay. Everything is okay!” Kylo assured the sleeping girl below him. He was sitting on the side of her bed and softly trying to rouse her from her nightmare. His ungloved hands gently brushed back her hair from her sweat soaked face as he reached out with the force to pull her into consciousness.

“B-Ben?” Rey coughed as she opened her eyes, the fear and pain still prominent on her face and she gasped for breath. She lurched forward to try and sit but was overcome with dizziness, weakened by the draining nature of the dream.

“I’m here, you’re safe.” He said gently, as she finally managed to sit up in the bed, her nightgown and the sheets plastered to her sweat soaked body. “I heard you screaming.” He continued, holding out an arm to steady her.

“Ben, I killed them. I-I killed all of them.” Rey cried, the tears pouring down her face as she leaned into him. He was struck by a wave of her emotion through the force, a powerful storm of sorrow and guilt that swirled around her so violently that it was almost magnetic. Her despair drew him closer, pulling on his long-forgotten heart strings as he desperately tried to calm her.

“Who did you kill?” He asked, clearing his throat to help remain composed before he stretched out to rest is hand on her knee.

“The resistance, Chewie, your mother, all of them,” Rey ended with a sob, her tears showing no signs of stopping as she reached out to grab Kylo’s nightshirt; her fists balled around the loose, silky fabric.

“Rey, it was a nightmare. You didn’t kill anyone.” He whispered, instinctually wincing at the mention of his mother. He had never consoled another person before and he felt like he was inadequately prepared to do so. However, he knew that letting Rey see that insecurity would be counter-productive, so he kept his feelings buried and focused on sending feelings of safety and calmness to her.

“You weren’t there,” She squeaked, before leaning forward and burying her head into his shoulder. “You weren’t there!” 

“I’m here now,” He said to her as he gently brushed his cheek against her hair, concentrating on sending her compassion and kindness through their bond. He hoped that she would find his genuineness pleasing and that it would bring her out of her current hysterical state. He thought for a moment before adding, “You are not alone.”

“Thank you,” She whimpered, the tears finally beginning to slow. Kylo took this opportunity to help her lay back down.

“You look absolutely exhausted.” He said as he wrestled her weak attempts to push his arms back while he tucked the covers up around her. Realizing she was going to lose the fight, she submitted and rolled over in the small bed to face his thighs. “You need to get some rest, we have a wedding to begin preparing for.”

“Ben, do they know that I’m here? Do they know I’m safe? Are they going to come looking for me? Try and save me?” Rey asked, the hysteria building in her voice again.

“Get some sleep, we can discuss this in the morning.” Kylo tried to smile as he gave her hand a little squeeze before rising from her bedside and heading for the door.

“Wait, will you stay with me?” Rey called out to him, causing him to freeze in his tracks. He hesitated at the door before turning around to face her again. “Please?” She whispered, the tears threatening to return as she let down her defenses.

Kylo tapped his foot as he weighed his options, he could stay and make sure she fell back to sleep, but he feared the repercussions he may face in the morning. What if she was speaking from her fear and not from her heart? What if tomorrow she finds herself regretting trusting him? But her eyes were so pitiful, so full of longing for company and, more specifically, for someone to comfort her. He reached out with the force and instantly felt her desperation for his support.

“I did make you a promise,” He sighed as he carefully headed back to her bedside. She beamed up at him as he took a seat beside her and began to softly stroke her hair, her gratitude radiating off of her. “I’ll stay until you sleep,” he said.

Rey’s smile widened as she reached out to hold his hand. “Not alone,” she murmured as her eyelids began to droop.

“Not anymore,” Kylo reassured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and sending her all the compassion he could muster.


	5. Welcome to Bast Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! I'm hoping to have chapter 6 out by Monday but my fingers are crossed that it'll be sooner than that!! 
> 
> As usual, I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

Rey’s eyes were heavy from tears and exhaustion as she stumbled out of bed and towards the refresher. Her hair was tangled and her face was slightly swollen. She frowned at her appearance as she picked up the brush from the counter and began to tackle her hair. While her hands worked, her mind drifted far away. She remembered the concern on Kylo’s face when he woke her from her nightmare. She smiled at the way he gently laid his hand on her knee, how that simple skin-to-skin contact had grounded her so completely. 

He really did care. He easily could have ignored her and have let her suffer alone as she had done for years on Jakku. But she could feel him remember looking inside of her mind on Starkiller Base, seeing her desperation for sleep as she was ceaselessly haunted by her dreams. She could feel his compassion and his protectiveness for her, and she reveled in the fact that he _stayed._

Rey sauntered out of the bathroom to find that her clothes for the day had already been set out for her. Laid across the dressing stool beside her closet was a lovely deep purple long-sleeved blouse and a pair of black silky trousers. In the floor below sat shining black flats. She smiled even wider and hurried to get dressed, making a note to question Kylo about her wardrobe’s seemingly magical ability to plan and prepare outfits for her.

Still smiling, Rey sauntered down the hallway, almost dancing as she twirled around the corner into the kitchen and found Kylo seated at the table enjoying his breakfast. 

“Good morning,” Kylo mused, taking in her new attitude and attire. His eyes looked her up and down as a smirk played on his lips. From her loose, flowing hair to her shiny little slippers, she looked stunning and he wondered if this was her first time not wearing her desert attire. 

“Good morning! What’s on the agenda for today?” Rey beamed, turning to give him a smile. Her pride was still aching from her embarrassing unhinging the night before, but she was much too happy for the confirmation of Kylo’s compassion to show it. 

“We need to discuss our options.” He began, obviously trying to choose his words carefully. “Your concerns about the resistance are legitimate. There is a good chance they are worried about you. Possibly that they would even try to come after you. It’s imperative that we make an announcement of our intentions soon, lest they try something.” 

Rey’s face fell at the mention of her friends, the wounds of her nightmare still fresh in her mind. “They think I’m in danger.” She sighed as she poured herself a glass of some sort of juice, trying to avoid Kylo’s eyes. 

He felt the shift in her force almost instantly at the mention of the rebels. “Rey, do you want to be here?” He asked, trying to mask his fear of her response. 

Reaching for a breakfast pastry on a nearby tray, Rey paused; her face was blank but her mind was reeling. She took her time before answering, gradually returning motion to her arm, grabbing her desired scone, and laying it on her plate. She slowly walked over to the dining table and took a seat beside him before answering, “Yes.” Her eyes met his prior to continuing, “I want to be here, _with you_.” 

A sense of relief flooded Kylo as she reached over and carefully laid her hand on top of his. At the touch of their fingers, Kylo was instantly able to see the raw honesty in her thoughts. She looked deeply in his eyes and, for a moment, she forgot about the resistance, she forgot about the throne, and she forgot about her nightmares. He was here, and that was all that mattered. 

Drowning in Rey’s suddenly burst of passion, Kylo began to smile. For the first time in a while, he felt genuinely comfortable. It was like he had been wandering for so long but he had suddenly, and unintentionally, found a home. 

“We need to announce the reformation of the Order and, consequently, our intended union.” Kylo continued, blushing as he pushed his childish day dreams from his mind. “Following Hux’s plan, we should finish the preparations this afternoon and make the announcement via the holonet this evening.” 

“Okay, then what’s next on our royal to-do-list?” Rey chuckled, gripping Kylo’s hand a little harder. 

“Well, The Finalizer is currently heading for Vjun. We will be completing our preparations and publishing our statements from Bast Castle.” Kylo told her. 

Rey furrowed her brow, these words were foreign to her. “What's Bast Castle?” She asked, taking a bite of her scone. 

“It’s home.” Kylo said with a lopsided grin. “It was Darth Vader’s personal castle where he spent his time when he wasn’t on a mission for the emperor. I have adopted it kept up Vader’s collection of Sith artifacts. It is now where the Knights of Ren and I reside. Before we see to the preparations, you can meet the knights.”

“I’ve seen them before in a vision,” Rey reflected on her force induced dream on Takodana. “When I first found Luke’s lightsaber.” Kylo’s ears perked up as his interest peaked. 

“What happened in your vision?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I was on a very dark planet and it was pouring the rain. There were bodies all over the ground. You were there with six others, all dressed in black and wearing masks. They were armed, but none with a lightsaber besides you.” Rey recapped, shuddering from the memory. “You walked towards me but then the vision ended.” Rey concluded with a shrug, trying to brush off her fear.

“I promise you they won’t hurt you.” Kylo assured her, detecting her sensitivity to the subject. “And if you don’t want to meet them then, by all means, you don’t have to.” Rey shifted in her seat, knowing that meeting them was inevitable if they wanted to adhere to Hux’s plan.

“I need to meet them if I intend to marry their master.” Rey joked, giving Kylo’s arm a tiny nudge. He smiled down at her before giving her a little shove in return, to which she responded with an honest bit of laughter that surprised them both. How did she feel this comfortable with him? 

“I look forward to introducing you,” Kylo grinned, returning his hand to hold hers once more.

\---

When the Finalizer entered the Vjun system Rey was overwhelmed with the darkness of the planet. It was a murky green and black rock which seemed to be emitting a sinister energy. 

“It’s so dark,” Rey observed, taking a step closer to Kylo as they drew nearer to the planet itself. The pair stood in the main hanger of The Finalizer and were preparing to board Kylo’s command shuttle so they could depart for the planet’s surface.

“We best get ready to go,” He responded, leading her toward the shuttle. He frowned as his gloved hand landed carefully on her lower back and he instantly felt her nervousness. At his touch she looked up and gave a weak smile, obviously trying to act like she was ready for their next steps.

The ride to the castle was quiet, Rey filled the time by anxiously rubbing her thumb against Kylo’s slick black gloves, never once letting go of his hand until he suddenly stood up and gestured for her to follow him to the cockpit.

“There it is,” Kylo whispered to her as they looked out the front of the craft. Rey was surprised to find that Bast Castle didn’t meet her expectation of what she imagined a castle looked like. But she was mesmerized by it, the way it stood out in the barren, wet landscape. Her eyes were drawn to the tallest spire, something seemed to be calling to her. She was so fixated that she barely noticed they had landed and Kylo had headed for the ramp. 

“My lord,” a serious woman with long brown hair said prior to bowing before Kylo. “We have been patiently awaiting your arrival.”

“Radia, it’s a pleasure as always,” Kylo nodded to her politely as he exited the shuttle. Waiting at the bottom of the ramp for his curious partner, he turned to extend his hand to Rey. 

“Lord Ren, who is this?” Radia asked, obviously shocked. As Rey came closer, her body went tense as her eyes fixed themselves into a glare. Sylmar had not warned her that their master was bringing company.

As Rey descended the ramp she was overcome by the biting cold of the dark energy around her, but most prominently in that moment - the darkness radiating from the woman in front of her. A feeling of dread came over Rey as she reached out to take Kylo's hand and Radia’s eyes bore into her. 

_Who is she?_ Rey asked Kylo, her fear apparent on her face as she uneasily smiled at the woman in the black cloak who was scowling before her.

“Radia, this is Lady Rey,” Kylo said, his face void of expression. “Radia is one of my most loyal knights.” He said, directing his attention to Rey once more.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady,” Radia mumbled as she gave a slight bow, her eyes never leaving their hands. The hostility was palpable as Rey considered her response. She could keep her cool and not let the woman’s aggression get to her, or she could give it right back. 

Try as she might, Rey couldn’t keep her face from glaring at Radia, her face seeming to twist all on its own as she sarcastically scoffed, “The pleasure is all mine.” And gripped Kylo’s hand tighter, wishing she understood why the situation felt so grave.

 _Rey?_ Kylo questioned her in his mind, unsure where this aggression was coming from.

 _What is her problem?!_ Rey seethed, flooding Kylo with her anger and, unintentionally, her jealousy. Just who did this woman think she was, looking like she had the right to be angry that Rey was there.

“Where are Sylmar and the others?” Kylo questioned, ignoring the hostility between his companions as he gestured for the trio to begin walking into the castle. 

Radia fell into step with her master, by his side - opposite of Rey. “Sylmar, Thana, and Soren are finishing a mission to Lucazec to check on the new mines, they should be back within the hour. But, Maris and Erebus have been missing for quite some time now, I don’t know where they are and neither do the keepers.” Radia finished, placing her hand on a biometric scanner and biting her lip as she waited for the door to open.

“They have always been masters of getting into trouble,” Kylo mused, chuckling to himself as the trio entered the building. 

Rey frowned as the conversation seemed to push her farther out of the loop, but her hand never left Kylo’s while they walked the corridors of the castle. As Radia continued to ramble on about the status of the nearby mining planet, Rey wasn't sure whether to regard her as a friend or a foe. Though something about the castle and the air around her pushed her closer to thinking _foe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to link in the Wookieepedia pages for the new planets and locations that I mentioned in this chapter! So here's where I'm getting my information! 
> 
> [Bast Castle](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bast_Castle)  
>    
> [Lucazec](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lucazec)  
>    
> [Vjun](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vjun/Legends)


	6. A Daring Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter 6! I'm so sorry it's a week late, but life happens. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

After leaving Radia to prepare for the arrival of Sylmar and the others, Rey and Kylo began walking towards their quarters.

“Ben, what was her problem?” Rey demanded, changing position to stand in front of him and stop him in his tracks.

“She is just possessive. She doesn’t know you yet, you need to give her time.” Kylo answered. Rey’s face fell as she looked up to see how serious he was. Is this how it’s going to be here? Are all of the knights like Radia? Would he pick the knights over her?

“Master Ren! Master Ren!”" a blond headed child yelled as he ran down the hallway heading directly for them. "I felt your force signature and raced home!!" The younger boy laughed, hastily dropping to one knee and looking up at Kylo.

“Hello Maris,” Kylo smiled down at him, gesturing for him to stand. Rey stood quietly to the side, jostled out of her depressive train of thought as she became very interested in the little boy in front of her.

“I missed you! Erebus and I have been exploring the labyrinth and we found all kind of cool junk! I can't wait to show you! Did you get a new cape? Did you miss us too? I can’t believe you’re back so soon, Snoke never lets you come home! I-” Maris' non-stop chatter and questioning came to a screeching halt when he noticed the woman lingering beside his master. “Master Ren, who is she?” The young boy asked, his eyes wide in awe of Rey.

“Maris, this is Lady Rey. Had you been here when I arrived you could have been formally introduced.” Kylo chuckled, clearly not meaning to chastise the boy.

Rey smiled at stepped forward, glad to meet a knight that didn’t want her to die on sight. “Hello Maris,” She smiled.

“Hello Lady Rey!” Maris giggled before turning to whisper to Kylo, “She’s really pretty!” Rey and Kylo couldn’t keep from laughing at the young knight. There was something the about his boyish humor and the light-hearted nature that made Rey feel at ease. Maybe the knights weren’t all bad.

“What’s going on Master Ren?” Maris asked, “Nobody will tell me what it is but something is about to happen! I mean, Hux is coming and you brought Lady Rey and Radia is on edge and Sylmar can’t contact Snoke and you’re here so early. Erebus and I have been going crazy with anticipation!”

“We all need to talk. As soon as everyone arrives we will be having a meeting to fill everyone in.” Kylo said, his face now gravely serious.

Sensing a shift in the mood, Maris opted to stay quiet and merely gave Kylo and Rey each a respectful nod before heading on down the hallway. “I’ll see you soon then!” He shouted over his shoulder as he took off for the banquet halls.

\---

Hux and the rest of the knights arrived within the next hour as Radia had predicted. Once they had all congregated inside of a large and darkly furnished conference hall, all six of the knights, General Hux, and Rey sat at a large black table in front of Kylo. 

Kylo shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat, “Loyal knights, this is Lady Rey.” He began, gesturing to her seat at the head of the table. “Rey, these are the knights of Ren.”

Rey nodded to each of them as Kylo said their names. She was already acquainted with Radia and Maris but the other four were new to her. The one Kylo called Sylmar seemed to be the oldest. He was about as tall as his master and had darker skin and hair. His sleeveless cloak reveled his broad and chiseled arms and shoulders. 

The young woman called Thana seemed to be only a few years younger than Rey. Her long bright blonde hair was put up in an intricate design on her head consisting of winding braids and gleaming pins. She nodded to Rey, no sign of anger nor excitement on her face.

Next to Thana sat the man introduced as Soren. His hair was tied back into a think brown pony tail. He looked at Rey like he was frightened, no doubt having heard negative things from Radia who was sitting to his left. 

The last of the knights was the one seated with Maris, a young boy named Erebus. His hair and skin were darker than his friends, and his robes seemed to be too big for him. He and Maris gave Radia a large smile.

“There has been a change in the First Order's chain of command,” Kylo began. “Supreme Leader Snoke has been usurped.”

“Usurped by whom?” Sylmar spoke up, giving a voice to the concern on all of his counterparts’ faces. 

“By us,” Kylo said, his eyes burning with passion as he looked towards Rey.

“You killed Snoke?” Maris blurted out, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he and Erebus’ mouths dropped open.

“Master, what is the meaning of this?” Thana asked, her voice silky smooth and revealing no emotion.

“Snoke was a tyrant, a tyrant who was in power for far too long. I have declared myself the new Supreme Leader, but that is a title and a hierarchy that I wish to terminate.” Kylo said.

“And how, exactly, do you wish to do that?” Sylmar spoke up, his shock evident as his voice seemed to challenge his master.

“It is our wish to revert the First Order back to the ways of the Galactic Empire.” Kylo answered with fire in his voice, daring anyone to question his authority.

“And what of the girl, Emperor Ren?” Radia asked sarcastically gesturing to Rey. Rey turned her head from Kylo and glared at Radia, wishing she could sew her mouth shut.

“Rey is to be my wife.” Kylo answered mater-of-fact-ly. 

“Your wife? The Empress then?” Sylmar asked, stunned that Kylo would even consider taking a wife.

“Yes, and I would like to propose that she is inducted into the Knights of Ren.” Kylo stated. At this, Radia audibly gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked down the table to make eye contact with Thana. 

“I can see that you all are not taking this as well as I would have hoped. As the leader of the Knights of Ren and the current Supreme Leader of the entire galaxy, I do demand your respect, but not your compliance. I have come to you all first because I wish to put you all in places of political power. You are among the few people I trust in the universe to serve the future Imperial Order justly and honestly.” Kylo said, collecting his thoughts before reaching down to take Rey’s hand. 

He pulled her up to stand beside him before continuing, “I have come here to this castle of irony, a place meant to cultivate adversity, but somehow the home of my dearest friends, in order to propose this to you, my family, that you support and join me -us- in this endeavor.” 

The kindness and the honesty of Kylo’s plea did not go unnoticed by his knights. All six of them began to look around the table and gage the other’s reactions to Kylo’s heart-felt speech. 

“I’d follow you anywhere, Master.” Maris said, smiling and standing up from his seat. He snuck a glance at Erebus who followed suit and gave a quick bow to Kylo and Rey. 

“I think you’re insane.” Sylmar said before rising from his chair. “But I truly wouldn’t have it any other way, your highness.” The man chuckled, bowing to his master and friend. 

Kylo smiled as Soren and Thana reluctantly stood to join the others. “We are a family, Master, that much is for sure. I am honored that you would ask us to join you in ruling the galaxy, as this is something Snoke never saw us as worthy of. And if you have chosen Rey to become one of us, and your wife, then I will accept her as our sister.” Thana said, giving Rey a warm smile and curtseying. Rey smiled back at the knights, her initial fears of them melting away.

“Radia?” Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow, “Are you with us?” 

“Of course, Master.” Radia groaned, begrudgingly standing and giving a half-hearted curtsey to the future monarchs. 

“Good, then it is settled. Hux, please release our statement.” Kylo smiled, wrapping an arm protectively around Rey’s back as Radia’s glare burned into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you think below! <3


	7. A New Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The First Order is finished. We have to emerge with a new visage, a new title, a new government for the people to look to. Not with fear, but with reverence. With the rebel alliance still out there, we have to show the people of the galaxy that there is nothing to rebel against.” Kylo said, straightening himself once more and turning to face Rey. “I promised you a new order, and I intend to keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7! I'm hoping to have chapter 8 out by Monday or Tuesday but the sooner, the better!
> 
> I'd love it if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://its-reylo-bitch.tumblr.com/)!

“General Organa, you have to see this.” Poe nearly yelled as he burst into the woman’s chambers. 

“What is it commander?” Leia asked, turning in her chair to face the bold man behind her. Poe quickly thrust a data pad into the general’s hands and pointed to a headline that made Leia’s heart sink. 

FIRST ORDER DEAD – IMPERIAL ORDER BORN

“What does this mean?” Leia asked, looking up to Poe’s anxious face.

“You might want to read the whole thing, ma’am.” He prompted, reaching out and scrolling the screen of the data pad to the bulk of the story. 

SUPREME LEADER SNOKE OVERTHROWN, SECOND IN COMMAND – KYLO REN – TO TAKE THE THRONE. UNDER NEW COMMAND, THE ORDER WILL TAKE A NEW NAME: THE IMPERIAL ORDER. THE FIRST MONACH, EMPEROR REN, HAS ANNOUNCED HIS ENGAGEMENT TO A MYSTERIOUS WOMAN KNOWN AS LADY REY OF JAKKU. MORE DETAILS ON THE ROYAL WEDDING AND FUTURE GOVERNMENT PLANS TO FOLLOW.

“Is this a joke, commander?” Leia asked, her eyes wide with shock. 

“I am afraid not ma’am, the order just released an official announcement.” Poe sighed as the general placed the data pad back into his hand.

Just then, Fin burst through the door and into Leia’s chambers. “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!” He screamed, waving a data pad above his head like a mad man.

“Yeah, I just showed her, buddy.” Poe frowned and reached out to pat Fin’s shoulder. 

“General Organa, what are we going to do?! He’s kidnapped Rey! He’s gonna make her marry him!!” Fin shouted, on the verge of tears. 

“You have no evidence he kidnapped her.” Leia said, her eyes not leaving the ground. “Luke told me they had been meeting via the force. She very well may be acting on her own free will. In fact, the force and my gut tell me she is.”

“But that’s not Rey! She would never… I-I can’t believe it.” Fin babbled on, fumbling over his words and fidgeting with the data pad in his hands.

“Bud, you’ve only known her for a few days.” Poe said with a frown. 

“But I just can’t believe she would do that, Poe!” Fin argued, pushing his hand away. “And, General, _my_ gut is telling me something is fishy about this!”

\---

“So, now that you’ve been accepted by the knights, you will be able to join us upon our union.” Kylo smiled, giving Rey’s hand a little squeeze. Rey looked up at him apprehensively, very unsure where she stood with one very unhappy knight.

“Of course, Master, there is no reason for her to complete the trials. As she will be your equal, she must be accepted unquestionably.” Sylmar added, looking almost proudly at his leader.

“I’m sure the trials would prove to be too much of a challenge for someone with so little training anyhow.” Radia mused, grinning wickedly and raising an eyebrow at Rey.

Suddenly Rey felt her thoughts turn dark, her hand clamping down on Kylo’s as rage drowned her rational thoughts. “What are these trials?” She seethed, glaring across the table at Radia.

 _Rey, calm down, you don’t have to do anything. She’s baiting you._ Kylo told her, slipping his hand out of her vice grip. Rey exhaled sharply, but her resolve remained unchanged.

“There are four trials, each invented and tested by your fiancé, Sylmar, and myself. Thana, Soren, and Erebus have completed them, and Maris will when he is a little older.” Radia began explaining. “There is one trial for each portion of the code of the Sith: passion, strength, power, and victory. Each trial is different and each is based off of your mastery of each level.”

“The code of the Sith?” Rey asked, interrupting Radia’s monologue. “Are you all truly Sith?” Her face scrunched in confusion.

“No, but we incorporate their ideologies.” Sylmar answered her.

“The code is very easy to remember, and it makes a bunch of sense!” Maris chimed in before looking up at the ceiling and beginning to recite, “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. In victory my chains are broken. The force shall set me free.” 

“Great job, Maris,” Thana said, patting him on the head.

“Okay, so what are the trials?” Rey asked, looking back to Radia.

“Yes, the first trial is a test of knowledge. You must prove your passion through your quest to learn about the ways of the dark side. You will be tested on many principles of our group and of the ancient Sith religion.” Radia said, her counterparts watching and nodding as she went on.

 _Rey, please, there is no need for this._ Kylo tried to stress to Rey, but she wouldn’t hear of it and merely shoved him aside mentally.

“The second trial is a test of physical strength. You will be asked to complete a number of physical tasks within a certain time period. Heard enough?” Radia asked, reacting to Kylo’s death glare.

“No, what are the last two?” Rey pressed on, moving to stand in front of Kylo and effectively blocking him from her head. 

“The third trial is a test of your force abilities, lifting rocks and such.” Radia scoffed, seeming to have peered into Rey’s mind to gather information. Rey’s glare intensified as she built up her mental walls and shoved Radia out. 

“And the final trial is a quest for victory. You will engage in a face to face light saber battle with each member of the Knights of Ren. You will fight until one of you yields. The only rule is that you cannot kill your opponent.” She finished her explanation and everyone stood silently waiting for Rey to respond.

“Rey will not be bothered with unnecessary trials, _Radia_.” Kylo growled, moving back to Rey’s side and wrapping an arm around her protectively.

“Right, you have a wedding to prepare for anyway, Rey. Wouldn’t want to do anything that could damage that pretty face.” Radia said, grinning at Kylo.

“You’re right Kylo, the trials wouldn’t bother me at all.” Rey smiled threateningly at Radia, her head still swirling with darkness and a drive that seemed to have awoken inside of her.

“Right, so this discussion ends here,” Kylo announced to the group of stunned knights. The tension in the room was almost palpable.

“Yes, it does.” Rey considered, “I accept the challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to link in the Wookieepedia page for the Code of the Sith, which I mentioned in this chapter! So here's where I'm getting my information!
> 
>  
> 
> [The Code of the Sith](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Code_of_the_Sith/Legends)


End file.
